doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jack Harkness
Captain Jack Harkness ist ein Begleiter des Neunten Doctors und später der Leiter von Torchwood 3. Harkness stammt nach eigenen Aussagen aus dem 51. Jahrhundert und war ein Agent der Time Agency. Sein wirklicher Name ist unbekannt. Er ist 1.83 m groß Jacks Vergangenheit thumb|180px|left|Jack als Kind Kindheit Jack wuchs mit seinen Eltern und seinem jüngeren Bruder Gray auf der Halbinsel Boeshane auf. Bei einem Angriff feindlicher Invasoren wollte Jack sich und seinen Bruder retten, verlor ihn jedoch während der Flucht. Bei dem Angriff kam auch Jacks Vater um. Viele Jahre suchte Jack erfolglos nach seinem Bruder und fühlte sich für seine Entführung verantwortlich. Time Agency Unter welchen Umständen Jack begann, für die Time Agency zu arbeiten, ist unbekannt. Er gehörte jedenfalls zu den allerersten Agenten der Agency. Sein Partner war John Hart, mit dem ihn eine enge persönliche Beziehung verband. Nach eigener Aussage wurde Jack bei der Time Agency übel mitgespielt: man nahm ihm die Erinnerung an zwei Jahre seines Lebens. Warum man ihm dies antat, weiß er oder verrät er nicht. Seinen Vortex-Manipulator, und damit die Fähigkeit, in der Zeit zu reisen, behält er jedoch. Als er in den Besitz eines Raumschiffs der Chula kommt, versucht er damit, Time Agents auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, da er seine Erinnerungen zurück haben will. Offenbar hält er sich länger während des Zweiten Weltkriegs auf, da er die Kriegswirren für seine "Geschäfte" ausnutzt. Irgendwann in dieser Zeit nimmt er den Namen des verstorbenen amerikanischen Soldaten Jack Harkness an, den er dann während eines Zeitparadoxons lebend trifft (Captain Jack Harkness). Captain Jack und der Neunte Doctor thumb|250px|right|Jack flirtet mit Rose Im Verlauf seines Aufenthalts im Zweiten Weltkrieg, im Jahr 1941, versucht er während des deutschen Bombardements auf London, ein von ihm selbst zum Absturz gebrachtes Kriegsschiff der Chula zu verkaufen. Er ist offenbar auf der Flucht vor der Time Agency, er denkt, Rose Tyler sei eine Zeitagentin und bietet ihr ein Objekt zum Kauf an, das er kurz zuvor auf die Erde stürzen ließ. Jack ahnt nicht, dass er damit für die Verwandlung vieler Menschen in seelenlose Geschöpfe mit Gasmaskengesichtern verantwortlich ist. Bei dem Objekt handelte es sich um ein Chula-Ambulanzschiff, das Nano-Gene an Bord hatte (The Empty Child). Bereits bei diesem ersten Auftritt wird sein ambivalenter Charakter deutlich, da er einerseits durchaus sympathisch erscheint, andererseits jedoch auch kriminelle Energien hat. Auch seine fließende Sexualität wird hier bereits thematisiert, denn er flirtet einerseits heftig mit Rose Tyler, andererseits scheint er mit seinem Kollegen Algy intimere Beziehungen zu unterhalten, macht Männern Komplimente und schäkert mit dem Doctor. Nachdem Jack sein Raumschiff für die Rettung der Menscheit opferte, kommt er an Bord der TARDIS und begleitet den Doctor und Rose. Gemeinsam reisen sie ins Jahr 2006, um in Cardiff die TARDIS mit Hilfe eines Risses im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum aufzuladen. Sie bringen Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen auf ihren Heimatplanten, besuchen Japan im Jahre 1336 und landen schliesslich im Jahr 200 100, um dort die Menschheit vor den Dalek zu retten. Harkness kommt dabei ums Leben, wird jedoch von Rose wiederbelebt, die ins Herz der TARDIS geschaut hatte und nun übermenschliche Fähigkeiten besitzt. Der Doctor verlässt gemeinsam mit Rose diese Zeit und Captain Jack bleibt zurück. Jack und Torchwood thumb|180px|Jack im 19. Jahrhundert [[Datei:T 25 jack torchwood.jpg|thumb|180px|Erster Kontakt mit Torchwood]] Jack benutzt seinen Vortex-Manipulator, um damit ins 21. Jahrhundert zu gelangen, da er dort den Doctor vermutet. Er landet jedoch im Jahr 1869. Sein Manipulator ist von nun an durchgebrannt und so muss er im 19. Jahrhundert bleiben. 1892 wird er auf Ellis Island im Streit von einem Mann erschossen und erwacht kurz darauf wieder zum Leben, was ihm klar macht, dass er unsterblich geworden ist. Er sucht weiterhin nach dem Doctor und zieht dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit des Torchwood-Instituts auf sich. Er wird 1899 von der Torchwood 3-Leiterin Emily Holroyd als freier Mitarbeiter rekrutiert. Sein erster Auftrag für Torchwood ist die Gefangennahme eines Blowfish, der von Alice Guppy ohne Skrupel erschossen wird, woraufhin Jack nicht weiter für Torchwood arbeiten will. Er lernt ein Mädchen kennen, das ihm voraussagt, er würde hier in Cardiff den Doctor wieder treffen, woraufhin er sich in den darauffolgenden Jahrzehnten viel in Cardiff aufhält, da er hofft, der Doctor würde früher oder später am Raum-Zeit-Riss die TARDIS "auftanken". Als freier Mitarbeiter übernimmt er immer wieder Aufträge von Torchwood. 1909 dient Jack in der britischen Armee, dies führt ihn auch nach Lahore, wo er Zeuge wird, wie Soldaten von Feen getötet werden (Small Worlds). thumb|180px|left|Jack und Angelo 1927 lernt Jack in New York den italienischen Einwanderer Angelo Colasanto kennen. Die beiden werden ein Paar und gemeinsam verhindern sie, dass ein Hirn-Brüter den späteren US-amerikanischen Präsidenten Franklin D. Roosevelt in den Wahnsinn treibt und damit den Verlauf des Zweiten Weltkriegs beeinflusst. Doch als Angelo von Jacks Unsterblichkeit erfährt, trennen sich ihre Wege (Immortal Sins). thumb|180px|Jack als Zirkuswunder Um das Jahr 1929 ermittelt Jack im Auftrag von Torchwood undercover in einem Wanderzirkus, um die Nachtreisenden zu finden (From Out of the Rain). In den 1970er Jahren beginnt Jack eine Affaire mit der Torchwood-Mitarbeiterin Lucia Moretti. Im Jahr 1975 wird ihre gemeinsame Tochter Melissa geboren, zu der Jack in den kommenden Jahrzehnten nur wenig Kontakt hat. Bis 1999 bleibt er freier Mitarbeiter von Torchwood 3, danach übernimmt er die Leitung. Captain Jack und der Zehnte Doctor Am Ende der Torchwood-Episode End of Days hört Jack das Geräusch der in Cardiff ankommenden TARDIS und verlässt fluchtartig die Torchwood-Basis. In der Doctor Who-Episode Utopia sieht man dann, wie Jack versucht, wieder an Bord der TARDIS zu gelangen, was dazu führt, dass er, der Doctor und Martha Jones zum Ende des Universums reisen. In den folgenden Episoden ist er dann wieder der Begleiter des Doctors. Sie folgen dem Master durch Zeit und Raum, der im Jahr 2008 Premierminister von Großbritannien wird. thumb|200px|right|Jack und [[Ianto Jones]] Jack und die Liebe *Algy *Estelle Cole *Capt. Jack Harkness *John Hart *Ianto Jones *Lucia Moretti *Angelo Colasanto ru:Джек Харкнесс fr:Capitaine Jack Harkness ro:Jack Harkness es:Jack Harkness en:Jack Harkness he:ג'ק הארקנס Vermutung Möglicherweise wird Jack im Laufe der Jahrhunderte zu dem Gesicht von Boe. In der Episode Last of the Time Lords erwähnt er gegenüber dem Doctor und Martha, dass er, weil er von der Boeshane-Halbinsel stammt, früher als Gesicht von Boe bezeichnet wurde. Jacks Unsterblichkeit hätte dann 5.000.000.053 ein Ende, da das Gesicht in diesem Jahr verstirbt, nachdem es einigen Tausend Bewohnern des Planeten Neue Erde das Leben rettete.thumb|260px|Jack und Ianto's letzter Kuss Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Torchwood Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des Doctors Kategorie:Torchwood-Mitarbeiter Kategorie:Menschen (51. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Einwohner von Cardiff Kategorie:Pseudonyme Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert)